I am not afraid
by Idunnox
Summary: Malora. It's been two years since Auroras sixteenth birthday, yet there are a great amount of questions the young Queen need answers to. Especially since the council is pushing for her to marry a prince. But how could she? When someone else has her heart. Maleficent has been distant, she has been hiding things. She claims to be the strongest, and bravest of them all. But is she?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It felt strange, having her wings back. She was getting used to having that weight to carry around again. The scars were healing, and the wings mended perfectly, but there was still some uncertainty that lingered. Now that Aurora was Queen, of the Moors and the human Kingdom alike, Maleficent continued as protector of the Moors and Aurora.

"Craw, craw!" Maleficent looked up as Diaval flew over her head, then closer to the ground.  
"Into a man," at the whispered command, Diaval stumbled, then shook himself.  
"I'm beginning to think you do that on purpose," Diaval smirked.

"If I wanted to see you fall, I would've turned you while you flew," Maleficent's eyes gleamed with green.

"Ah, I see. The princess has been asking for you," Diaval walked over to her, and gently eased himself into the ground.

"Has she now? What has the little Beastie been up too?" Maleficent smiled, as she often did whenever she thought of her Beastie.

"She has become quite a ruler for her people, humble and loving as always" Diaval nodded.

"Has she mentioned her reason for seeking me?" Maleficent turned to Diaval expectantly.

"No, I wasn't aware that she needed one" Diaval smirked, knowing he had hit a nerve.  
Maleficent sighed, she stood and looked down at Diaval.

"She does not, but I am certain that she knows how to find me, if she needed me."

"Maybe she's afraid, she's been meaning to ask you about-"

"About what?" Maleficent's eyebrow went up in question.

"About how the spell was broken"

"Diaval, there is now way I can tell her the truth. I promised to protect her, and that is what I shall do." Maleficent walked away, putting an end to the conversation. But of course, Diaval was going to get his word out.  
"Why? Why would you continue to do the exact thing that made her dislike you from the start?" Diaval trailed behind her.

"Because, I'd rather her hate me than-"

"You're afraid! I never thought I'd see the day! You're actually afraid of love Maleficent" Diaval pointed at her accusingly.

"I am not afraid. I simply do not wish to tell her." Maleficent looked down at the creatures of the Moor. Some played, while others worked. There was a lightness in the Moor, that hadn't been there for years. It was as she remembered it as a child. All thanks to the princess.

"Then you have no problem with Prince Phillip asking to marry her?"

Maleficent's head snapped towards him, her eyes glowing green.

"What? When exactly did he ask her? He is merely a boy, what does he know about marriage? Aurora doesn't need a greedy man to rule beside her. He's a fool for thinking that _I_ would- that _she_ would-"

"Ah, what was that you were saying?"

Diaval walked over to Maleficent, and laid a hand on her shoulder, mindful of her wings.

"Her father might have stolen things from you, and lied. But she replaced them. She returned to you your wings, and light to the Moors. She made you love again Maleficent, and if you do not tell her, I will."

"Into a bird" Maleficent turned to Diaval.

"I shall find her if she calls. Speak of our conversation, and I shall make you a mutt for years to come." With her wings spread, Maleficent jumped into the sky, letting her wings take her up into the clouds. She was reminded of a time when she was carefree, and _light._

_Aurora calls for you, go to her. Aurora calls! _

Maleficent nodded at the gold mist, and took off towards the human castle the princess lived in.

Her wings were strong, as they took her to the highwinds, pushing her through clouds, never faltering. She was only reminded of the gift Aurora returned to her.

"Alright, all you have to do is ask her. No one has given you a straight answer in the last two years." Aurora nodded to herself as she spoke out loud.

Aurora had grown into a beautiful Queen, ruling her kingdoms with love, fairness, kindness and strength. But she was turning eighteen in three days, and her council had been pushing for marriage.

She paced back and froth, in front of her bed.

"How can I marry someone I know nothing about? Someone that isn't my true love?"

_How can I marry someone when I'm in love with another?_

Sherubbed the necklace of infinite gold mist. A nervous tell. Maybe Maleficent grew weary of her, and wanted to do with her. She is after all, human.

Aurora sat on her bed, she took her golden crown off of her head and studied it. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear Maleficent's wings beast against the wind, as she landed on the balcony of the Queens bedroom.

"You called, little Beastie?" Maleficent smiled as she entered the room.

"Oh, heavens you gave me a fright!" Aurora's hand flew to her chest.

"It wasn't my intention" Maleficent walked over to her, and wrapped in a hug.

"I've missed you terribly. Why haven't you come earlier?" Aurora looked up into Maleficent's eyes, that were more gold than green.

"I have been busy, Beastie. But I am here now" she lightly kissed Auroras temple.

"Very well then, there are so many questions that I need answers for, and you are the only person I can get then from." Aurora nodded.

"Alright then ask, and I shall answer them as best as I can" Maleficent sat on the edge of the bed, nodding at Aurora to continue.

"Ok. Why do you always distance yourself from me? You've done it every year since everything happened after my sixteenth birthday. Why?" Aurora looked at Maleficent, baby blues pleading. Hoping for a truthful answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Maleficent sighed, she knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

"Beastie, you mustn't worry about that. I merely wanted you to enjoy your birthday without having to worry. I know you've forgiven me, and for that I am grateful."

"So, you aren't upset with me?" Aurora fiddled with her necklace nervously.

"No, I am not. You haven't given a reason to be." Maleficent smiled.

"Oh thank heavens, I was sure i had angered you in some way or another" Aurora laughed, light and carefree. It brought a smile to Maleficent's face, seeing as how the princess went from worried to carefree in just a few moments.

"You needn't worry about upsetting me, my dear."

Aurora took a deep breath,

"Since my eighteenth birthday is in a few days, the council-and my aunties for that matter, thinks that I should get married" Aurora close her eyes, and held her breath. Therefore missing the way Maleficent's eyes gleamed with green anger.

"Interesting, and what do _you_ think? Do you _want_ to get married Beastie?"

_Let her decide. If she choses you, then you can tell her. If not, then you'll take whatever she gives. _Maleficent stood and walked out onto the balcony, and Aurora followed.

_"_I do not know, I'd love to get married but..."

Maleficent studied her,

"But what?"

"I want to marry the one who woke me. I do not wish to marry someone that isn't my true love." Aurora nodded, confident about what she wanted.

"What if the one who woke you, isn't someone you imagined." The question was barley above that of a whisper. It was so unlike Maleficent to sound so, uncertain.

"I asked my aunties, about what happened that night. All they told me was that I should ask you. And so that is what I am doing. Please. Tell me."

Maleficent stared at her. She had watch Aurora grow into the beautiful women that was standing before her now. _I promised to protect you Beastie._

"Alright, would you like to come to the Moors? Your creatures miss you. I can explain everything when we get there."

Aurora smiled, her blue eyes twinkled,

"I'd like that very much. I've missed them dearly."

Maleficent nodded, "Very well then, I shall be waiting at the gates." Before she could fly off the balcony, she was being engulfed in the warmest of hugs.

"Thank you." Aurora whispered.

"You're welcome Aurora, now go change, I will be waiting with Diaval." Aurora turned and skipped off, her giggles of delight filling the air.

Shaking her head, Maleficent took off towards the gates of the castle.

Diaval was waiting for her, as she landed in front of the gates.

"Into a man" she commanded.

"You couldn't have waited until I was actually on the ground this time?" Diaval complained as he jumped down from the gate. He dusted himself off, as he stood.

Maleficent laughed, "I must say, I quite enjoy seeing you tumble"

Brushing his hair back with his hand, Diaval looked around, "where's the princess?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes, "She will be joining us soon."

He nodded, "Did you tell her?"

"No, she asked about the night the spell was broken, she wants to know who broke it." Maleficent bit her lip. Diaval sighed,"You know, she's a lot smarter most girls her age, she _will_ find out sooner or later. I suggest you tell her the _truth_ , even if it might hurt you."

"Yes, well no one is asking for your suggestions." Maleficent scowled.

"Tell her that you're the one that-" with a swiftness only she posses, Maleficent spread her wings and sent a gush of wind over to Diaval, knocking him onto his arse.

"Oh goodness, are you alright Diaval?" Aurora rushed over to him, helping him up. Diaval glared at Maleficent.

"Yes, Princess. I seem to have lost my footing." Diaval straightened himself.

Maleficent laughed, but quickly bit her lip as Aurora turned towards her.

"What is so amusing?" Aurora questioned.

"Nothing Beastie, nothing at all. Are you ready to go?" Maleficent smiled.

"Yes, " Aurora smiled.

"You will ride with Diaval," Maleficent walked over to him. "Keep her safe," she whispered.

"Always," he nodded.

"Into a horse." Maleficent took Aurora's hand and helped her onto Diaval.

"I will be waiting for you Beastie. Find me when you're ready."

Maleficent stood back as she watched them ride off, before she to the clouds, hoping to clear her head. She knew what she needed to do. But that didn't make it easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm so glad you guys are liking this. The second I finished the movie I was like "crap, I ship it!" Lol so I felt it only be fair to write it. Your reviews are truly helping me get these chapters out. I'll try my best to do the characters justice, especially Maleficent, cause I am a huge fan of Angelina. But again, thank you.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't on anything, it's all Dinsey's. I just like using em to tell a story.

Chapter 3  
Maleficent sat a top the hill that looked down at the moors below. There was a slight wind, that cause her hair to blow about her face, and the feathers on her wings to move.

"Are you going to stand there, or are you gong to join me?" She rose an eyebrow in question.

"How did you-"

"Aurora darling, I can sense your presence. I always know when you're near." Maleficent looked over her shoulder, smiling at the princess.

Aurora laughed, "I should've known that there was no way I could sneak up on you." Shaking her head, she walked over and sat next to Maleficent.  
There was a peaceful silence that filled the air, the low mummer of the Moor creatures down below was like a steady beat.  
"I tried to take back the curse. Before you found out about it. There wasn't a thing I could've done." Maleficent broke the silence.  
Aurora nodded, silently urging Maleficent to continue.

"When Diaval and I saw you with the boy in the forest, we thought that he was the answer."

Aurora turned and face Maleficent, looking deep into her eyes.

"Did Phillip kiss me that night?"

Maleficent nodded, "Yes."

"Was his kiss the one that woke me?"

Maleficent turned away from the piercing blue eyes.

"Yes."

Aurora shook her head, her golden ringlets bouncing.

"Maleficent look at me. Please."

Turning ever so slowly, she faced Aurora.

"Phillips kiss was the one that broke the spell? True love's kiss?"

If Aurora wasn't paying attention, she would've missed it. The flash of purple that Maleficent's eyes glowed. It was only for a few seconds but it was there. Aurora knew she had her answer.

"Yes, Beastie. The boy's kiss. It was the one." Maleficent closed her eyes.

"Phillip was absent when I had awoken, why?" Aurora looked away.

"Your aunties thought it best if he gave you a few moments alone. I wanted to make sure it worked."

Aurora clenched her fists,"I am not a child any longer!" The outburst made Maleficent look at the princess. A frown grew.

"Why, of course you aren't why would you-"

"Then tell me the truth. I have had it with everyone avoiding everything that happened that night." Aurora shot up, she began pacing.

"I told you the truth-" Maleficent stood and reached out, to steady the princess.

"No! You lied to me. I saw the purple Maleficent. You cannot lie to me. You are afraid!" Aurora pulled away.

"I am not afraid!" Maleficent held her head high, stubborn as always.

"I am trying to protect you-"

"From what? You can't always protect me! Especially when it comes to my heart." Maleficent looked away, as Aurora moved closer.

"Please." Aurora pleaded.

"I woke you." Maleficent spoke softly.

"I kissed you, after the boy left. You'd stolen what was left of my heart, I hadn't realized until that moment."

Aurora caressed her cheek, and looked deep into the eyes that glowed a dark emerald.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aurora whispered, feeling as though speaking in a regular tone would've some how broken the peacefulness.

"I didn't- I was-"

"You were afraid, it's ok to be scared sometimes. You do not need to be strong all the time-" Aurora smiled softly.

"I wasn't afraid. Not then, not now!" Maleficent pouted.

Aurora rose an eyebrow in question, "Really? Because I recall-" Maleficent gently pressed her lips to Aurora's, effectively cutting off the rest of her sentence. Aurora's hand slowly came up to rest against Maleficent's jaw, her fingers worked their way into her hair. The guardians wings came around them, blocking the outside world, as her hands found the princess' waist, and pulled her closer.

The Kiss was slow and sweet. There wasn't a need to rush, after all this was their very first kiss, and both of them wanted to take their time, and explore each other.

In need of oxygen, Aurora pulled back, and Maleficent rested her forehead against Aurora's, careful of her horns. Maleficent opened her eyes and smirked.

"I am not afraid Beastie."

Aurora giggled, "Neither am I," she gently tucked a strand of loose hair behind Maleficent's ear.

"Craw! Craw!" Maleficent groaned.

"Into a man," she commanded.

Diaval laughed, "So, have my perfect eyes deceived me or did you tell her?" Diaval smirked as he went over to hug Aurora.

"You knew?!" Aurora pinched Diavals arm.

"Ow! Yes princess, I couldn't tell you and risk getting turned into a mutt for all eternity." Diaval shrugged.

"It's not too late you know." Maleficent smirked.

"Oh stop it, you know you won't" Aurora laughed.

Diaval stuck his tongue out at Maleficent. With a flick of her finger, she sent him stumbling onto his behind.

"Are you alright? Maleficent!" Aurora rushed to Diavals aide.

Maleficent rolled her eyes, "Oh he'll be alright,"

"I am well princess, just a little dirt." Diaval smiled.

"I am glad she told you,"

Aurora looked over at Maleficent, who had her arms and wings spread wide, and a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Yes, so am I." Aurora smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Wow I wasn't expecting y'all to like this so much but thanks anyway.

Don't worry, this isn't over yet, there's still more things that these two need to figure out. I can't reply to guest reviews so you can also PM me or ask me on my tumblr, Thouartfucked. Ps. Sorry to all my R and I people who keep expecting an update for I Chose you. Don't worry there's gonna be an upload after this one. Don't hate me. I'm trying to get all out, while studying for my SATs on Saturday... Wish me luck!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own shit.

Chapter 4.

She had been awake for a little over an hour. The sun hadn't risen yet, and although she ached to feel the sun's first rays of sunlight, she wouldn't dare move; in the chance that she would wake the sleeping beauty next to her. It was Aurora's eighteenth birthday. She knew that they would have to announce their courtship to the council. She also knew that there was to be a grand ball, held for the princess- well Queen now, all the royals from the other kingdoms were to attend, including,the princes' that had their eye on her. _She's mine._

Maleficent growled, and snuggled into Aurora's neck, gently kissing her.

"Mmm, Goodmorning" Aurora smiled and rolled over, blinking away the sleep from her eyes.

"Hello my Beastie," Maleficent leaned in and kissed Aurora's forehead.

"Happy birthday" Maleficent smiled.

Aurora laughed, "Thank you," she sat up, and stretched.

"Are you excited?"

Aurora nodded, "Extremely, I can't wait for the Ball later.." She trailed off, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" Maleficent sat up.

"I just- well I was sort of wondering if you'd come" Aurora said nervously.

"Beastie, you know humans and I don't get along too well-"

"But you get along with me, quite well might I add," Aurora winked.

"Yes but, you are not just any human, you're- you're the kindest, most humble and fairest of them. And you're mine." Maleficent leaned forward and gently kissed her, weaving her hand through golden ringlets. Aurora's hand went up to Maleficent's jaw, gently caressing it. There was a warmth building slowing within her stomach, she gently laid Aurora onto her back, seeping the kiss. Aurora moaned, as her other hand found Maleficent's waist, pulling her down on top. Groaning, Maleficent pulled back.

"I have something I want to show you," she breathed.

"What is it?" Aurora smiled.

Maleficent slowly got up, bringing Aurora along with her. They walked out of the willow tree, breathing in the fresh air. Maleficent turned and faced Aurora.

"Do you trust me?" She questioned.

"With everything I am" Aurora replied confidently. Maleficent stared at her, stunned by the reply she got. She pulled Aurora close to her,

"Good. Hold on." With the flapping of her wings, they were in the air, Aurora held on tight, her head tucked into Maleficent's shoulder.

_Up_. It seemed to be the only sense of direction that she had. When she had gotten to her preferred altitude, she stopped and kept them in the air. With her wings lightly flapping, she spoke.

"Aurora darling, you can look now,"

And she did, the gasp that escaped, only made Maleficent smile, happy that she made the right choice.

"It's beautiful," Aurora gazed on as light slowly began to fill the sky.

"I do enjoy watching the sky light up, it reminds me of-"

"Of what?" Aurora whispered.

"Of you, the way your whole face lights up when you laugh," Maleficent sighed, kissing the top of her head.

"I wish I could stay up here forever"

"And miss the grand Ball? Never! I think it's time I take you back to the castle."

Aurora sighed, "I suppose your right,"

Maleficent began to head back towards the Moorlands, taking her time, and giving Aurora more time to watch the sky.

They landed softly onto the lush green grass, Maleficent closed her wings, taking Aurora's hand as she led them to the lower part of the Moor.

"Thank you, Maleficent."

"There's no need to thank me, I've known of your wish to see what it's like, and what better day for you to see than your birthday?" Maleficent laughed.

"Still, thank you," Aurora stood her her toes, and pulled Maleficent into a kiss, showing how thankful she was.

"If that's how you thank every time I take you to fly, then we shall do it often," Maleficent smiled. They walked on in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Craw, Craw!" Diaval flew over them, making them stop.

"Into a man," Maleficent flicked her fingers, letting the gold most travel to Diaval.

"Good morning m'ladies," Diaval put his fist over his heart and bowed.

"Good morning Diaval," Aurora smiled. Maleficent nodded.

"Happy eighteenth birthday 'Rora" Diaval smiled.

"Thank you, Val" Aurora giggled.

Maleficent looked back and forth between them, shaking her head.

"Of course you too would have nicknames for each other" they began walking,

"Oh don't worry, we have one for you too," Diaval smirked.

"Really?" A dark brow rose.

"It's a-"

"Oh look," Aurora pointed to the edge of the Moorlands, the water sprites,trolls, siffles, the tree people, all lined up, Bathazar, and Behemoth were also in attendance.

"They have come to wish their Queen a happy birthday," Maleficent laughed.

"Thank you all," Aurora giggled, as she did a Moor creatures bowed in respect.

They continued until the reached the green land that separated the Moors and the fields.

"Will I be seeing you at the Ball tonight?" Aurora turned to Maleficent.

"Beastie we already spoke about this" Maleficent sighed.

"I am not sure that It would be a good idea,"

Aurora nodded, not wanting to say anymore on the matter.

Diaval stepped up, "I will be in attendance. I can't remember the last I attended a Ball-"

"You have never been to one-"

"Exactly," Diaval laughed.

Shaking her head, Maleficent whispered. "Into a horse,"

"Take our Queen back to the castle,"

Aurora hugged Maleficent, and kissed her cheek.

"I will see you soon"

"Certainly."

She helped Aurora onto Diaval and stood back as they rode off.

She turned around, and took off into the sky, heading to the pixies. She needed help, and although she knew that she would never hear the end of it- they were the only ones that could help.

She had called for a council meeting the moment she had settled in. Which is why she was now sitting in the meeting hall, at a table surrounded by the four lords and scribe.

"You highness, I know that you are preparing for the Ball, so I shall be the one to ask, why exactly have we gathered today?" Lord Alec spoke up, he was a tall lanky man, with kind eyes. She had taken a liking to him and his family, over the other lords. He always supported her, and looked for logic and reason behind every problem the kingdom had faced.

There was a mummer of agreement and a nodding of heads at Alec's question. Aurora smiled.

"Gentlemen, I gathered you here because I wanted to make an announcement."

They all looked at each other.

"I have decided that I will not be courting any of the Princes that will be in attendance tonight-"

"What? Then who-"

"-be married at your age-"

"What do you mean-"

Aurora rolled her eyes, surly a habit she picked up from a certain faery.

"Enough! I have made my decision. I do not need to rule with a prince. I have chosen someone else, and if you have something to say on the matter, it will be discussed _after_ the Ball. Understood?"

"But your majesty-" The glare that was sent in Lord Rumple's direction, was one that would've made Maleficent proud.

"Have I made myself clear?" Head held high, and chin out, she looked at each of them.

"Yes your majesty,"

"Dismissed," she waved her hand. It was going to be a long day.

A/N: thanks again for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: thanks for all the love I've gotten for this story, I know that a lot of you are wondering why Aurora had to be so authoritative in the last chapter. Even though everyone loves her, there are still people who will try to take advantage of her and whatnot. So she needed to show em who's boss. Sorry this took so long, but I wanted to post all my updates at the same time, in celebration of me passing my Global regents!

**Disclaimer**: I shan't claim them, for I own them not.

Chapter 5

She approached the tree, convinced that it was the worst idea she had ever thought of._Alright you can do this. All you have to do is ask for help. _

She stood with her back straight, and her head held high.

"Pixies!," She called out,

"Wait-"

"Who, oh!"

"Maleficent, what brings you here?" Knotgrass asked, flying over to Maleficent.

"I have come to ask of you a favor-"

"Ooh, what-"

"Kind of favor could-"

"You possibly need from us?" Tistlewit finished.

Maleficent sighed, "I need gown for the Ball tonight-"

"You are going?" Flittle gasped.

"Yes, I am but-"

"She's probably only attending because Aurora asked," Knotgrass interjected, smiling coly.

"Oooh, but Maleficent, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Tistlewit asked.

Maleficent sighed. "I need a gown, which is why I am here-"

"Well? Why didn't you just say so?" Flittle laughed.

"Well I did, but you pixies keep-"

"Ooh, we should make it pink!" Knotgrass jumped in.

"What? Absolutely not! Blue is more her color," Flittle deemed.

"Pink," Knotgrass flew over to Flittle.

"Blue!" Flittle yelled.

"Actually! I think i prefer Green" Maleficent looked over to Tistlewit, who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Ohh really?" Tistlewit asked excitedly.

"Yes. I'd very much like that." Maleficent smiled.

"We know you know," Knotgrass said.

"Excuse me?"

"We know-"

"How much you-"

"Love Aurora, that's why_we_didn't tell her." Tistlewit finished.

"We wanted you to tell her yourself." Flittle nodded.

"I-I hadn't realized that-" Maleficent sighed. "Thank you."

"As long as you keep her safe." Knotgrass flew over to Maleficent.

"And love her forever," Flittle joined her.

"There is no need to thank us."

Maleficent cleared her throat.

"Well, I must be going now, you can bring the gown to the tree at the Moors." She nodded and took off.

"Girls, we have work to do! Let's go,"

The pixies began working on a beautiful emerald gown, matching the green of Maleficent's eyes perfectly.

X-X-X

"Your highness, your guests have began arriving,"

Aurora looked up from the mirror, and smiled.

"Thank you Mira, I will be out shortly."

The maid nodded and quietly left.

Aurora gave herself a once over.

The gown was a perfect mix of gold and white. Giving her an air of elegance and sophistication.

_Maybe she'll come..._

She heard a "tug" and walked out to her balcony.

"Good evening m'lady," Diaval bowed, his fist over his heart.

"Hello Val, is she?"

"I am not sure, she refused to answer me when I asked." Diaval walked over to Aurora.

"Oh, well I suppose she didn't change her mind then." Aurora bite her lip.

"Well, you never know with that one," Diaval smiled, gently nudging Aurora's shoulder.

Aurora shrugged, not wanting to voice her disappointment.

"Well, I'll see you down there, yes?"

Aurora nodded, and left.

Diaval sighed, and shifted back into his Raven form. He wanted to attend the ball like any other human would.

The Ball was in full swing, royals were laughing and dancing. Aurora was sitting on the throne, bored out of her mind.

"Why the long face Rora?" Lara, one of the princesses from the nearest kingdom, and one of Aurora's closest friends approached her.

"I am just not in the mood," Aurora sighed.

"Ah, so the council has still been pushing about marriage I see," Lara sat down next to her.

"Yes, those Lords, especially Rumple, have been persistent. Their arguments have become dull and rather annoying."

Lara laughed. "Well, I can't say that I am surprised. No one is taken with Rumple, except himself."

Aurora chuckled, "what about you Lara?"

"Well, mother and father made it clear that my sister and I could take our time, and find someone we actually like, just like they did." Lara smiled.

"I think Lora have already found someone that is as taken with her, as she is with them." Lara pointed to her sister, who was laughing at something Prince James said.

"Well, I am pleased. Prince James is actually quite nice."

"Hmm, is there anyone the holds your attention?" Lara smirked when she noticed the blush creep up Aurora's neck.

"I-um, well I actually do. And it's really-" before she could finish, the door to the ball room opened. And in walked non other than Maleficent.

The music stopped. Everyone, for different reasons gasped. Aurora, because she couldn't believe that Maleficent actually changed her mind. And the gown. The beautiful gown she wore, was sure to turn heads. Lara, because she couldn't believe how beautiful Maleficent was, Diaval, because he had never seen her look so... Effortless.

Maleficent held her head high, as she slowly made her way through the crowd of people, over to Aurora.

She smiled, but before she could even greet her queen, a voice spoke up.

"What are_you_doing here?" Lord Rumple steeped out of the corner he was standing in.

"You were not invited-"

"Actually, she was." Aurora stood, and glared at Rumple, "I invited her. Along with everyone else in this room. If you aren't pleased, you are welcome to leave." Rumple nodded, and stepped back into his corner.

Aurora turned towards the band.

"Proceed." She waved her hand, and the music stared again.

"Are humans always so... Cheeky?" Maleficent hugged Aurora, and nodded at Lara.

"No, just Rumple." Aurora sighed.

"Ah, so you are the infamous Maleficent."

"I am not sure that anyone would use that word, but indeed. I am." Maleficent turned to Lara.

"I am Lara, and I must say, you are really beautiful."

Maleficent laughed, "I like this one."

Aurora giggled, "so do I, but I recall someone saying that she wasn't going to show up..."

"I wonder who it was. I wasn't going to, but seeing as how it's your birthday, I couldn't disappoint you. So I asked your aunts for some help-"

"_You_actually asked for help? From my_Aunts_of all creatures?" Aurora rose an eyebrow in disbelief.

"What's wrong with asking for help?" Lara chimed in.

"Yes, Aurora dear, please explain what's wrong with me asking for help." Maleficent smirked.

"Oh forget it."

"Have you seen Diaval? He left quite a bit before I did." Maleficent looked around.

"You mean he knew you were coming, and didn't tell me?" Aurora gasped.

"I swore him to secrecy"

"Did you threaten to turn him into a dog if he informed me?" Aurora smirked, knowing she was right.

"Whatever do you mean? I think Val is getting very well acquainted with your servant." Maleficent nodded in their direction.

"Well, Mira is really sweet, so I have no problem with it."

"Excuse me your majesty, would you like to dance?" Prince David bowed and held out his hand. Aurora, being the sweet person she was, accepted and slowly descended onto the ball room floor.

Maleficent could feel the jealousy build.

"Something the matter?" Lara smirked, clearly entertained.

"No, not all." _But there will be if his hands travel any lower. _

_"_Don't worry, she doesn't have eyes for anyone else."

"Excuse me?" Maleficent turned to Lara, eyes wide.

Lara laughed, "I might be human, but I am not blind. She was miserable all night. The second you came through those doors, her face lit up. I am sure that if looks could kill, Lord Rumple would be no more."

Maleficent visibly relaxed,

"I don't even know why I bothered to show up. But knowing that Aurora wanted me here, was enough to make me come."

"Yes well, I for one am great flu that you did. Sulky Rora is no fun." Lara shook her head.

"What is it with these nicknames, I swear. " Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, I think it's nice. But excuse, while I go mingle. You might want to go save her. James is probably talking his head off." Lara nodded and left.

Maleficent turned towards Aurora, and sure enough, James was going a mile a minute. _She is really too nice._

Maleficent made her way over to them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to the queen for a moment." Maleficent smirked, watching James as he nodded dumbly, bowing before he ran off.

"Well that didn't scare him at _all_," Aurora shook her head, chuckling.

"Why, whatever do you mean _Rora_?"

"I'm pretty sure that if I didn't know how much of a big softie you are, the look you just gave him, would've made me run too."

"Hmm, this talk is nice and all, but I believe that this is a Ball. And from what I gather, you humans dance correct?" Maleficent looked around at the royals that were standing around.

"Well yes, but-"

"Great." Maleficent discreetly blew the gold dust with the whispered command of "Dance" towards the group of people playing music.

Soon enough, the music changed from the dreadful waltz to more of an Irish jive. People slowly began to dance.

"I like it when you use the gold. It's sweet."

Maleficent made a face, "If it were anyone else, I'd be highly offended."

Aurora laughed, "Good. Let's dance!" Before Maleficent could react, she was being pulled into the group of people, attempting to dance. She looked over at Aurora, and laughed. Oh, t_he things I do for you._


End file.
